


Chewy

by MissMimiIvy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Candy, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMimiIvy/pseuds/MissMimiIvy
Summary: Quick and fluffy oneshot I wrote for Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything Belongs To DC

Hearts littered the floor and flowers bloomed in every corner of the study that morning, though not by choice.

“Alfred, I would’ve thought you’d stopped him by now.” Bruce said as if the child crawling  from box of chocolate to box of chocolate could not hear him.

Not that Dick seemed to care, shoving a handful of macaroons into his mouth with little sounds of satisfaction. He’d let Dick come in here with the expressed purpose of him helping “Bruice” sort through the mountains of Valentines. Almost as long as he could remember gifts and cards would flood into the manor over the course of the days close preceded by Valentine's day. Thousands of pastel and bright pink cards, fresh and fake flowers (mostly roses), and as his young ward was now seeing for the first time, a metric ton of chocolate and candy.

“Sir, I’m a little busy trying to ascertain which flowers are fakes and which ones are sincere. I swear the false ones become more authentic looking every year.” Alfred said a bit wistfully, Bruce knew his oldest friend hoped to be able cross-plant some of the strangely exotic ones. He’d expressed detest that people would waste rare flowers in order to brag.“Besides what did you expect letting a small child in room with more candy than he’s likely ever seen ?”

Taking a large gulp Dick looked over to Bruce, who was scanning the names on cards and sorting them. “What did you do with all these before I came to help ?” Dick said and followed the question with crunch.

“Is that what you’re doing ?” Bruce asked, having to crane over his desk slightly to Dick still in his pajamas, wrapping paper scattered everywhere. It was a pink Christmas morning in his office apparently.

“Alfie says wasting food is offensive to the ones who serve it!” Dick said pointing a tiny hand at the butler who turned at his name.

“How convenient you remember my words when you’re eating chocolate and not the asparagus prepared for you two weeks ago Master Dick.” His response was the boy consuming another had full of candies.

“Normally we keep a few and simply repackage the rest and send them to associates. Continuing the expected cycle.” Bruce said tossing a handful cards in the trash, getting annoyed with the vapidness of the people he associated himself with. Originally Alfred had gone through the letters, but he'd made it clear he had become repulsed with the activity after a particularly racy one was received two years ago. Bruce had half a mind to shred all of them.   

Dick seemed to be lost in thought moment at Bruce's response. “Doesn’t it feel good to get all these gifts though ? I mean I know you can buy anything, but it’s the thought that counts right ? Tons of people obviously thought about you.” Dick gestured to the boxes around him.” One time a lady in Singapore gave me a banquet after a show and I was able to keep alive for a whole two years! It was the first gift given only to me from someone outside the circus!”   

Bruce looked at his son. Dressed in Superman underwear and socks. Swallowed up in one of his nightshirts, the corners of his mouth dotted with chocolate. Sea-blue eyes clinging to innocence despite great loss and full knowledge of the world’s cruelty, He didn’t want to tell him that the world was a shallow place. That people would claim to know you when they knew absolutely nothing. That sanctity he placed in presents was not held by the over saturated masses of Gotham's socialites  who would throw gifts to each other as the norm. Over stuffed goodie bags and complimentary baskets around every corner, as common as running water. Dick would see it someday. A wealthy man's son would surely catch people's "affections", or just as likely people using Dick to get to him. Corrupting the image the boy had of gifts. 

“Bruce!” Bruce looked forward slightly from the crumpled paper of the sixth mass Valentine’s day Gala invite to see the same eyes kind looking up at him. Dick was laying on his own arms and leaning onto the desk. There was a candy box lid overturned, filled with all different shapes of the same candy. “I found you the caramel ones, I know they’re your favorite.” Dick pushing the tooth-rooting food closer and looking up with anticipation.

Bruce was silent for a moment, before under wrapping the candy and slipping the candy into his mouth. Dick’s face light up. Bruce tossed the invite into the trash, and brought a hand to smooth away the boy’s bedhead.

“If you want to go through the teddy bears and pick out a few out before we donate them….”Bruce said and before even his reflexes could react Dick sent letters toppling into the trash by jumping onto his desk and throwing his arms around Bruce's neck. Bruce looked at Alfred who had large pile of roses in his arms, the man simply gave him a nod before turning for the door. The moment lingered before Dick drew back and planted a kiss on Bruce’s cheek.

“Thanks Bruce.” Dick said and snuck a caramel as if Bruce wouldn’t notice.

Eventually Dick scooted over to one side of the desk, the candy in his lap. Bruce opened a few more letters, but eventually sat in his office chair with his son beside him. Enjoying a gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha Ha heyyyy. So sorry for the lack of updates, I'm currently working on few solo stories and my multi-chapter stories.  
> I will likely have some longer oneshots out before the next parts of Something To Me. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this, just something I thought would cute. 
> 
> Happy Heart Day and Thanks For Reading!


End file.
